Poenitentia
"Poenitentia" is the third episode of the sixth season of of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Instead of being killed in jail, the inmates who might have loyalty to Pope's people instead tell Clay to commit a jail rec-yard stabbing. Jax and the ex-cop-turned-gangster, Charles Barosky, played by Peter Weller settle the score with the Iranians. Marshall Lee Toric accidentally shoots a Diosa hooker that he brought back to his motel room. Telling the dead corpse that he'll make her death matter, he takes hair and blood samples to plant inside Nero Padilla's truck. Jax sends Tig back to the warehouse where they stored stuff that they stole from the Iranians. Tig is waiting for Jax, but Mr. Marks, the associate of Mr. Pope, shows up. Plot Jax writes in his journal holding his son Thomas as the DA Tyne Patterson holds a news conference discussing the disturbing content of the journal left by Matthew, the school shooter. He had been referred for counseling, but they don't know if he ever got it. She talks about the gun being illegal as Gemma waits for Nero to go to confession. Lee Toric lies in bed with the Diosa prostitute. Bobby rides to Reno in search of others to join him as a Nomad. After the press conference, Patterson asks for an update and learns they haven't been able to find Matthew's mother or her boyfriend Arcadio anywhere. After confession, Nero explains it makes him feel better. "I guess I've been doing it for so long, I'm afraid of how bad it gets if I stop," he says. "You're a good man," Gemma says. With the prostitute in the shower, Lee Toric panics when he sees Tyne Patterson pull up outside his motel room. She comes up behind him and startles him and he wheels around and accidentally shoots her right in the stomach. She starts to freak out, he apologizes profusely, but worries about Patterson approaching. He tells the bleeding prostitute she'll be fine, then lays her on the floor, puts a pillow over her head and shoots her brains out, apologizing the whole time. He gets dressed and meets Patterson outside. She wonders about using Tara for leverage against the club, but he says she's a dead end. Patterson gives him the cooperating witness agreement for Clay to sign, then tells him to follow up on the two Byz Lats lackeys who were found in Darvany's house when she disappeared. Jax Teller pays Eli Roosevelt a visit, wanting information about Clay. "I heard the marshal's been pulling some serious favors to keep Clay whole, and away from Pope's kill squad. He also paid a visit to Tara inside, he's the one who processed her arrest," Roosevelt says. Jax seems to believe that Roosevelt isn't involved, even though he wants Clay dead for rigging the break-ins that led to his wife's death. Toric leaves his hotel room, with a dead hooker in the tub and a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Tara brings the boys to the garage for Gemma to babysit, saying hi to Unser, while she goes to get her hand checked. "That's a very worried mother," Unser says to Gemma. Jax pays Clay a visit in county. Clay tells him he promised to give up the club in exchange for seeing Jax and Gemma. He says he's sorry and that's he's not planning on telling Toric anything. He'll go back into general population and "that'll play out like expected." Jax addresses Toric behind the glass. "I'm sorry about your sister, I can feel how personal this is for you. But SAMCRO didn't kill her, Otto acted alone. He's not a member anymore, he's just a broken guy. More than a few blocks from sane. I don't give a shit what you do to him, but if you try to come after my wife, try to tie her to this murder, you're going to feel how personal this is for me." Jax leaves. Toric sits down with Clay for a new agreement for him to sign, hoping his message to Jax was just posturing. "You are too smart to go down like this. Your club set you up for murder, your wife betrayed you. C'mon, Clay, I know how much you want to hurt them," Toric says. Clay sits, impassive. Toric points out the irony of Clay getting away with countless murders over three decades, and the one that gets him the death sentence is the one he didn't do. Jax checks in with Gemma at the garage, then talks to the table. If Clay goes in to protective custody, they'll know he was lying. Jax figures Toric has already linked the gun to the Byz Lats so he warns everyone to play it straight for awhile -- not knowing that Tig killed a torture pornographer just days ago. Chibs suggests Jax reach out to Bobby, but Jax says Bobby can get in touch if he misses him so much. Meanwhile, in Reno, Bobby talks to two members of the Nevada Charter about joining him as a Nomad. They're in. Lee Toric interrogates the two Byz Lats found at Darvany's house. He has them bound and gagged. When he finds a beer in the fridge, he uses one of the men's mouths as an opener, shredding it. When the other won't talk, he repeats the process. Then he twists the top off the beer and takes a swig of it, all covered in their blood. Wendy comes by the garage looking for Jax. When he's not there, she explains the purpose of her visit to Gemma. She was attacked after an NA meeting by a Mexican gang member named Luis, who strangled her and shoved his hands down her pants. She got away by gouging his eyes out, but he threatened to find her and rape her and she believes him. Gemma says she'll talk to Jax. Jax and the guys meet with Barosky and Collette at Barosky's bakery to discuss how to run a legit escort service. Suddenly, a hail of bullets blasts through the windows and they all hit the floor. Later, one of Barosky's guys has three bullets in him and someone got a partial plate of the Mercedes, it belongs to Amir Ghanezi, the torture porn brother. "Anything I should know?" Barosky says. Jax looks around and says he did exactly what Barosky told them to. Jax offers Collette a ride, but Barosky big dogs him and says his guys will protect her. Jax tells Juice to stay, too, ignoring Barosky. He promises Collette he'll check in with her later. Lee Toric checks in with Patterson, telling her the Byz Lats "couldn't say much." He wants to check up on Nero's escorts and see if any of them have something they want to trade. She makes his participation in her task force official, checking to make sure he has a gun. He thinks he has one lying around. Barosky, Nero, Jax and the Sons ride to the dock to follow up on the Ghanezi brothers, they have a boat there. They see three men on the boat. Barosky suggests they make it a "social call" and puts his gun away. He and Jax put their guns aside when Amir tells them to and submit to a pat down by Amir's goon. Chibs, Happy, Tig and Nero hang back, armed. On the boat, Amir says the bikers scared his girls -- Barosky says they settled that. Then Amir pulls out his brother's soggy jacket, saying they found it in the bay. He thinks the Sons killed him. Jax swears they didn't and Barosky backs him up, saying he was with them when they let him go (he wasn't). Amir agrees it's settled for now, they're even. Barosky disagrees. He whips out a switch blade and slits the throat of Amir's goon, declaring that now they're even. Jax quickly follows Barosky's play and disarms Amir, though he's not happy about it. Barosky tells Amir he'll kill him if he ever sees him again. Back on the dock, Barosky asks what happened to the brother. Jax says he told his guy (Tig) to cut him loose, but he can't swear he did. "You can't trust your crew, I can't trust you," Barosky says. Jax promises to handle it. He goes back to Nero, Tig and Chibs and tells them Amir was just mad about being forced out and it's settled. He leaves out the dead brother and the now-dead goon. In county, Clay is led into a private room and three black inmates are let in as the guard steps out. "That didn't take long," Clay notes darkly. He throws a punch, but is no match for the three men. One pulls a shiv. Clay tells him to make it quick. "That's gonna be your choice," the man says. Tara goes to pick up Abel and Thomas. Gemma asks if she talked to Wendy about the guardian thing. Tara asks Gemma to keep a secret, then tells her she's pregnant, eight weeks. She hasn't told Jax yet. The guys regroup at Barosky's bakery. Jax has Tig hang back, then tells him to go to the docks and pack up all the porn equipment. When Jax tells him Amir thinks they killed his brother, Tig plays dumbfounded and says that's a crazy notion. Jax checks that Tig knows where he's going. Jax hugs him, kisses him and tells him he loves him. In county, a not-dead Clay strolls out into the yard and asks for an intro to the head of the white gang. The black inmate who spared his life watches. Back in his motel room, Lee tells the dead prostitute "I'm going to make all this matter." He pulls out some of her hair and cuts off a piece of her nightie. Jax drops by Collette's place to see her. He goes upstairs and hears a familiar voice in her room. He opens the door and sees her on top of Barosky, who sees him and keeps going. In county, the head of the white gang comes over to talk to Clay. The black gang uses the moment as an opportunity to pounce and a riot breaks out. Clay waits for an opening then goes into the meele and stabs one of the white gang members with the shiv from the black gang member. Jax meets with August, Pope's former number two. He tells him Clay's alive, but he had to earn it, and he's dead by morning if August doesn't like how it works out. Jax is following Pope's lead and "shedding the thing that brings us heat." Guns. Jax explains he might need Clay to disentangle them from the Irish. August doesn't like the message letting Clay live would send. Jax tells him he's resurrecting Cara Cara, their old porn studio and August could join as a silent partner. As for their other business (Tig), Jax gives him a piece of paper. Bobby adds two more names to his list of potential Nomads -- the four he needs. He's hoping to have it finalized by the end of the week. Wendy drops by Gemma's. She says it isn't a good time to talk to Jax, but gives Wendy an untraceable gun to protect herself. In County, a battered, but still alive Clay is tossed into a cell. Wendy leaves Gemma's as Nero pulls up. Lee Toric lurks nearby in his car with the lights off. Collette says a resigned good-bye to Barosky and calls Jax. He ignores her call. At the porn warehouse, Tig arrives to pack up. A guard brings Clay a shiv in his cell, saying the friends of the Gs thank him. Jax sees the results of Tara's positive pregnancy test on his kitchen counter. Lee breaks into Nero's car and plants the dead prostitute's hair and clothing. Sheriff Roosevelt gets called to the report of the dead prostitute's body on the side of the road. Back at her place, Wendy wipes her strangulation marks off her neck. It was make-up. August and his guys arrive for Tig, per the paper from Jax. Jax goes to Tara and tells her he loves her. Church meetings Jax: Clay swears he didn't give Toric anything. Tig: You believe him? Jax: He's supposed to transfer to Stockton this morning. We'll see where he ends up. If he's still in protective custody, he was lying. Chibs: Aye. And if he isn't, he's dead. Jax: Either way, this marshal is still a problem. I got no doubts he's already made the Byz Lat connection to this school shooting. Happy: We're laying low on guns. Byz Lat ties are buried. Jax: Yeah, he's gonna come at this any way he can. We gotta assume every move we make is being watched. Play it straight. Not even a parking ticket, you understand? Juice: Yeah. Tig: Right. Jax: Alright. I gotta meet Nero in Stockton, sign these new Diosa papers. Chibs: Ok, well, me, Tig, Juice, Hap, we'll come with you. Phil, I need you to grab some of the prospects, jump on T-M. Our place is falling way behind. Juice: Someone should reach out to Bobby, fill him in about Clay. Jax: Then do it. (picks up gavel) Chibs: Jackie boy. You need to call Bobby. He needs to hear from you. Jax: If he misses me so much, he shouldn't of left. (hits gavel) Let's go. ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special guest stars *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson *Donal Logue as Lee Toric *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt Guest stars *Steve Howey as Hopper *David Labrava as Happy *Billy Brown as August Marks *Kim Dickens as Colette Jane *David Warshofsky as Stockton Cop *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Anthony Azizi as Amir Ghanezi Co-stars *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane *Jacob Vargas as Montez *Douglas Bennett as West *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Mario Perez as Gomes *Josh Nasar as Deputy Sheriff Carreira *Suzanne Schmidt as Erin *Chasty Ballesteros as Cute Hooker *John Lewis as Dino *Jerome Ro Brooks as Kettle *Richard Mellinger as Zero *Dwayne Adway as Black Processing Guard *Jamal Duff as Black Prison Guard with Shiv *Omid Zader as Persian Deaths *Erin Byrne - Shot in the stomach and head by Lee Toric. *Amir's bodyguard - Throat slashed by Charles Barosky. *Carson - Stabbed repeatedly in the neck by Clay Morrow. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 6